calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalyn
| mae = no | alteregos = yes | species = | gender = Female | hair = Strawberry blonde | eyes = }} Rosalyn, sometimes called Roz, is a supporting character in Calvin and Hobbes. She is Calvin's baby sitter and a senior in high school. Calvin thinks she is evil, although she is simply strict because of his rebellious behavior. The main reason why Calvin dislikes Rosalyn is because she always sends him to bed by 6:30, which Calvin thinks is way too early for curfew. In her final appearance, Calvin behaved and she was nice, mostly because she agreed to play Calvinball with him and Hobbes. She's 17-18 years old. Role and Personality Rosalyn is Calvin's babysitter, a smart and responsible teenager. She also appeared for a short amount of time as Calvin's swim instructor. She also has a boyfriend named Charlie. Calvin, on one occasion, picked up the phone on the same line while Charlie had called Rosalyn, and proceeded to tell him to break up with her and said she was a "sadistic kid hater". Rosalyn's idea of effective babysitting is a 6:30 bedtime for Calvin, and she has little patience for his attempts to rebel against her. Calvin will often freak out whenever he hears that Rosalyn is going to be babysitting him, in one instance screaming in protest non-stop for an entire strip (prompting his Mom to say in the last panel, "For goodness' sake, Calvin! Take a breath before you pass out on the floor!") Another instance is when Calvin asks his Dad to get out the magnum, or at least a "wooden stake and a mallet." In one strip, she orders Calvin to go in the house and to his room, only to receive the reply "Jawohl, mein Führer!" ("Yes, my leader!") and the Bellamy salute, infamous for being used by the Nazi Party. He often tries to find ways to prevent Rosalyn from babysitting him, such as hiding his Mom's shoes or attempting to mail himself and Hobbes to Australia. He also once asked his dad to get out a gun because Rosalyn was at the door. A few times, Calvin seemed to have gotten the upper hand on Rosalyn by doing something rather provocative and insidious which she found rotten and would often consider threatening him to stop what he was doing. Once, he stole her science notes when she was studying for a test at school the next day and planned to flush them down the toilet. But he didn't really do it. The next time, he tricked into stepping out of the house and locked her outside so he and Hobbes could have fun while she couldn't get back in, going so far as to threatening to break a window if he didn't let her in. The next time she came, he dressed up as Stupendous Man to try to attack her without breaking the rules of giving her an easy time tonight, but she wasn't fooled one bit. After that, she forced him out of bed to write a full-fledged confession for the attack. Each of these left her enraged, but she always found a way to get Calvin to bed after all the trials and tribulations he put her through. In the final Rosalyn story, however, their traditional war is averted by a game of Calvinball, in which Rosalyn proves to be a formidable player, and once again trumps Calvin with a clever move in the last panel. This display of extensive imagination showed her to be not entirely lost to the dull world of adulthood, and this trait allows her to sympathize with Calvin's needs and ultimately control him much better than his mother ever could, such as in the same storyline as above, in which she allows him to stay up half an hour past his bedtime, and plays Calvinball with him, two actions which Calvin's mom would be sure to avoid (ironically, on returning home, Calvin's parents refuse to believe that she was able to play a game with him, and assume she is making a joke). Occasionally, Calvin manages to gain the upper hand (or at least until his parents arrive) by tricking Rosalyn into precipitous situations, such as locking her out of the house so he and Hobbes can watch TV and eat cookies, or taking Rosalyn's science notes, which she needs to study for a test the next day, and locking himself and Hobbes in the bathroom and threatening to flush them down the toilet if she didn't give into his demands. *In the strips where Calvin had locked Rosalyn out of the house, his parents got mad at him and his mom pointed out that locking Rosalyn out of the house wasn't just mean, it was dangerous--if Calvin had gotten hurt or something, Rosalyn wouldn't have been able to help him. Realizing this, Calvin apologizes to Rosalyn and Calvin's dad pays Rosalyn extra money to (at least partially) make up for what happened. In nearly all the "Rosalyn stories", Rosalyn is shown demanding advance payment and raises the wage from Calvin's parents, supposedly because she needs the extra money to pay for college or for the hard work she puts in to control Calvin. (For exactly the same reason, she briefly appears as Calvin's swimming instructor.) They are reluctant to pay such exorbitant rates, but even more unwilling to have Calvin ruin their outings. Therefore, they always gave Rosalyn her raise. It's been pointed out by Calvin's parents that Rosalyn's the only babysitter willing to put up with Calvin long enough for them to actually go out together. In at least four stories, Rosalyn telephones her boyfriend, Charlie, to cancel prearranged meetings which she cannot fulfill. (Charlie remains as an unseen character). Calvin sometimes breaks in and urges Charlie to stop courting Rosalyn, asserting that Rosalyn is either sadistic or insane, or both. Calvin's nicknames for Rosalyn: *"A barracuda in a high school senior suit" *"Baby Sitter Girl" *"My sadistic babysitter" *The Baby Sitter from the Black Lagoon Gallery Ch871009.gif Babysittergirl.jpg The Revenge of the Baby-Sat.jpg rose.png rose2.png rose3.png rose4.png rose5.png image.jpeg|Thump! And Rosalyn goes out! Category:Supporting characters Category:Minor characters in story arcs Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Antagonists